


Random One/Two-shots

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Just a collection of various one/two-shots featuring dudes from One Piece and my OC. The second part for the two-shots will most likely be smut





	1. Fullbody (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the timeskip and the first part is rather short

Fullbody was in the middle of dancing with Jango on the railing of the currently docked battleship of Rear Admiral Hina when something in the distance caught his eye. He paused his dancing and squinted his eyes to get a better look and Jango followed his gaze, "What're you lookin' at?" The pink-haired man cursed the fact that it was nighttime, "I think it's a ship. I see a black flag, so it may be pirates."

Hina's voice piped up from behind them, startling the duo and almost making them fall off the railing, "Go investigate and take out any pirates you come across." Fullbody put a hand over his rapidly beating heart to try to steady it, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" He and Jango got on one of the rowboats and started heading to the pirate ship.

Once they got there, they sneakily climbed aboard and peeked over the edge only to see a multitude of bodies scattered around the deck. Fullbody's eyes widened while Jango swallowed thickly before they hopped over the railing to the deck. Fullbody knelt down by one of the bodies to check the pulse, "They're unconscious... What the hell happened here?"

He jumped up and they both got into a fighting stance when the door creaked open. A beaten and bloody man who appeared to be the captain slowly trudged out before a hand covered with a blood-soaked black glove shot out of the shadows and grabbed the man's head and lifted him a foot off the ground before he appeared to be knocked out by an invisible force and foamed at the mouth. The one that had put him in that state exited the cabin before throwing the unconscious man aside and shaking their hands to futilely get the blood off.

The moonlight revealed the person to be none other than Monkey D. Tazz. Fullbody's eyes widened at this and he pointed at her, "Y-You were thought to have been killed at Marineford!" She chuckled and put a hand on her hip, "Sorry, but I'm still kickin', Sweetcheeks."

He would've blushed at the name if not for the sight of her hands and clothes covered in blood. He stiffened when she seemed to disappear only to reappear a foot away from him and he held his dukes up, "How the hell did you do that?!" She smirked and leaned a bit closer to get a good look at his face, "I learned it at Enies Lobby. I have to say, you became quite the looker since we first met at Baratie."

He leaned back a bit and couldn't hold back the blush that invaded his cheeks this time before the close proximity made him realize that her left arm was completely made of metal and her right one had her name tattooed around her upper bicep with the A crossed out. He also caught sight of the red and black compass dial tattoo on the right side of her neck that had not been there when they first met. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly at the predatory gleam in her eye.

Meanwhile on Fullbody's right, Jango was watching in shock before he let out a shout and swung one of his chakrams at her. She quickly covered her right hand in haki and caught the weapon between her index and middle fingers and looked over at him with a half-lidded eye and a lazy smirk, "I don't think that's a very good idea." With a flick of her wrist, she embedded his weapon at his feet before circling around the pink-haired one with her hands clasped behind her back.

She stopped in front of him once more and smirked, "You know, I don't think I'd mind being captured by you, hot stuff." His cheeks were once more dusted with pink and he looked at her incredulously, "Why are you saying that?! We're enemies!" She shrugged a shoulder. "Eh, I call it like I see it."

A devious smirk made its way to her lips and she leaned forward, her lips an inch away from his ear, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a big, bad pirate?" He felt his knees get weak at her tone and his whole face went red. He looked to Jango with pleading eyes, hoping that his best friend would get him out of this situation.

The hypnotist simply shrugged before giving two thumbs up and a grin that said, 'Get some!' Fullbody's shoulders slumped as he saw his partner turn away and start gathering the unconscious pirates in the center of the deck before his attention was snapped back to the woman in front of him when he felt a warm puff of air on his neck. A shiver went down his back and his heart skipped a beat before she spoke, "So how 'bout it, big guy? What, are you scared of a little trouble?"

He remained silent for a moment before grabbing her shoulder and looking at Jango with a finger against his mouth. Jango made the zipped lips gesture before going back to piling the pirates up. Fullbody turned his gaze back to Tazz before basically dragging her to the cabin and slamming the door behind them.


	2. Fullbody (2/2)

The pink-haired man dragged her farther into the cabin, opening doors and peeking inside the rooms until he located the captain's rather tidy quarters with a decent sized bed. He entered the room, still pulling Tazz along, and shut the door behind them before releasing her. She rubbed her shoulder where his firm grip had been before smirking at him and walking towards him.

He ended up pressed against the shut door with Tazz putting her hands against it by his sides as she leaned closer until their lips were only an inch away. He swallowed thickly and watched her with wide eyes as a blush covered his cheeks, making her chuckle. She barely brushed her chest against his, "What happened to the determination you had a second ago? Don't tell me you're getting scared?"

He scowled and grabbed her shoulders before flipping their positions and pressing her against the door with his hands by her head as he growled, "Watch what you say, pirate, or I'll have to shut up that smart mouth of yours." She licked her lips, something that didn't escape his attention, and arched her brow with a challenging smirk, "Oh? How do you plan on doing that?" He put a hand at the back of her head before pulling her forward so that their lips crashed together in a rough kiss.

Her eye widened in slight surprise before it fluttered shut and she kissed back, slipping a hand through his unkempt pink locks and knocking his hat off. He nipped at her lower lip before shoving his tongue in her mouth and wrestling it with hers. After a heated tongue battle, he eventually won and continued the kiss as he pressed his body against hers.

A pleasant shiver ran through her when she felt something hard pressing against her lower stomach through his pants and she put her free hand on his chest before running it up and down. He groaned softly against her mouth and grabbed her waist, pulling her lower half closer to his. After a moment, they broke the kiss so they could replenish their breath and Fullbody grabbed her thighs before hauling her up and pinning her to the door with his hips as he started nipping and sucking at the skin above the high collar of her shirt.

Tazz let out a breathy moan that spurred him on and he slipped his hands under her shirt, squeezing and pinching at any flesh that he finds and getting more soft moans from her. After a minute or two, he pulled his upper half back far enough to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head before tossing it aside. His eyes widened at the multitude of scars littering her torso before he shook his head to focus again.

Her sports bra soon followed her shirt before he cupped her breasts in his hands and kneaded the flesh, brushing his thumbs back and forth over her nipples to get them to stiffen. She bit her lower lip and tilted her head back against the door as she grabbed his wrists to keep his hands there. He smirked at her reaction before he moved his hands down to grab her ass through her pants, causing her to buck her hips against him, before he leaned forward again, "Put your arms around me."

Once she did so, he moved away from the door with Tazz still latched on to him and walked over to the bed before falling forward to his knees on the mattress as he hovered over her. He pushed his hands into the back of her pants and panties to squeeze her rear and pressed her crotch against his as he lightly scraped his teeth against the junction of her shoulder. She grabbed his upper arms and arched her back a bit as she tilted her head to the side.

He growled against her skin before pulling back and making quick work of her belt before practically yanking her pants down and off of her before she toed her boots off. Her panties went right after and Fullbody sat back on his knees to pull his shirt off and he smirked when he saw her eye widen and rove over his muscular torso. He backed up off the bed and shirked his pants down before kicking them off along with his boots before returning to his previous position on his hands and knees above her.

He pressed his body against hers and went back to worrying at her neck with his lips and teeth, the slight scratch of his facial hair sending tingles up and down her back. He moved his hands up and down her sides before grabbing her thighs and pushing them up and apart as he ground down against her womanhood. She let out a sharp moan and bucked against him, hands grasping at his shoulders and upper arms.

He groaned softly and bit down on the compass tattoo over her pulse point on the right side of her neck as he trailed one hand down her thigh to rub at her slit. He smirked to himself at how slick she was and slipped two fingers inside her, watching face as her back arched and a lovely moan left her throat. He thrust his fingers in and out and scissored them for a few moments before withdrawing his digits.

He smeared her slick over his aching member and gave a few pumps before lining himself up. When he started pushing in, he felt her hands hold his shoulders tighter and he continued until he was to the hilt. He shuddered at the tightness and stayed still so she could adjust, one hand grasping the sheets by her head while the other held her thigh.

After a moment, he felt her roll her hips and took it as a sign to start moving. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in with a low groan. He repeated this a few more times before going a bit faster and harder as he buried his face in her shoulder, "Holy shit...!"

She moaned and arched against him, her hands sliding over his back and trying to find a hold. She threaded the fingers of one hand into his pink hair that was surprisingly soft for being so unkempt and she pressed his face closer to her. Fullbody moved the hand by her head to her other thigh and soon began to pound in to her, biting down and kissing her shoulder as he did.

He let out a few gruff moans and reached his right hand down between their bodies, quickly locating her clit and rubbing tight circles with a finger. Her reaction was instant as her back arched off the bed and she let out a sharp gasp, her flesh thigh in his right hand tensing from the extra stimulation. She squeezed her eye shut tightly and her hips rocked fervently against his.

Tazz's moans went up a couple of octaves as they got louder and she soon felt heat in her belly, "Hah... I-I'm getting close..." He groaned against her skin and angled his hips, brushing a certain spot that had her almost screaming from the pleasure. She tossed her head back and grasped a handful of hair as the fingertips of her other hand dug into his upper back, "Fuck! Right there!"

He grinned and doubled his efforts, feeling his own release growing near as well. After a moment, she tugged his hair to get him to turn his face towards her before she crashed their lips together as her body tensed. He greedily swallowed her moans as he felt her walls convulsing around his member when she climaxed which in turn brought him to his own completion.

After slowing to a stop and breaking the kiss, he moved an arm up to rest on his elbow by her head as he panted against her mouth. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her own breath as they stared at each other. He slowly pulled out all the way and gave her a stern look that quickly crumbled to a small smile, "Don't tell anyone about this."

She gave a breathless laugh before running her hand through his hair, "Don't worry. I don't fuck and tell." His cheeks flushed at her choice of words and he shook his head in exasperation before rolling off of her and standing. He quickly got dressed before walking over to his discarded cap and stooping to pick it up, pausing when he hears her voice, "You know, you've got a pretty nice ass."

His ears burned as he gave her a light glare over his shoulder, seeing that she was also putting her clothes back on. He awkwardly cleared his throat and put his cap on before adjusting it. Once she was completely dressed, he walked out of the captain's quarters and went back to the deck with her right behind.

When he got there, Jango gave him a grin which he returned and they did a complex handshake before Fullbody pumped a fist in the air, "Wanna dance?!" Jango was already heading to the railing of the ship right when the words left his mouth. The duo jumped up as Tazz hung back to watch them with an amused smirk and her arms crossed.

Meanwhile on Hina's ship, one of the other soldiers was looking at the distant pirate ship through a telescope as Hina stood next to him, "Report." The soldier sweat-dropped at what he saw, "Fullbody and Jango are dancing in sync on the railing. What the-! Monkey D. Tazz is running up behind Fullbody! She jumped and kicked him overboard after stealing his hat... He climbed back up and is now chasing her around the deck while Jango is still dancing... She vanished! She reappeared and kicked Fullbody in the ass... He started chasing her again. He tackled her. I lost visual of Tazz and Fullbody behind the railing. Jango looked at them and got a nosebleed before passing out..." Hina sighed and held a hand to her forehead as she felt a headache about to start.


	3. AU!Vinsmoke Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where there exists virus that manipulates the infected's brain to make them murderous as well as wicked. This virus is transferred through infected saliva or blood entering one's bloodstream. The infected may retain some of their former self, but it is a very rare occurrence and the infected must have strong wills. This is also a modern AU and post-timeskip. I may make this into a series at another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a lemon with dub-con/non-con. If that makes you uncomfortable, then please do not read this.

Hurried footsteps went down a dark, blood-stained alley with several more chasing after. The one being chased was a black-haired woman by the name of Monkey D. Tazz and she cursed whatever scientists created the virus. At the beginning of the outbreak, the news had said that it was meant to be used as a way to destroy enemy forces by turning their own soldiers against them, but it somehow spread to the citizen population.

She was currently being chased by a small mob of infected who were intent on killing her. She cursed under her breath and turned into another alley before scaling up the wall to the roof. She peered over the edge to see the mob turn to the alley she was just in before they looked around to try to find her.

She reached into one of the pockets of her camouflage cargo pants and pulled out a coin. She threw it fairly far down the alley she was previously in and the mob whipped around to face where the sound came from. They rushed down the alley and when they left her sight, her shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

She carefully climbed down from the roof and landed quietly in a crouch. She scanned around her to make sure she was alone before she stood and started walking down the alley. She frowned at the deafening silence and thought back to a week ago when she was surrounded by her loud and cheery friends.

She tightened her grip on the strap of her rucksack and furrowed her brows as she hoped that her friends were alright. She heard a sound farther up the alley and she froze before slowly and quietly reaching for the metal pipe that was strapped to her bag. She gripped it with both hands as the sound of slow footsteps came closer until the source was illuminated by a sliver of moonlight.

Her eye widened when she saw that it was her friend Sanji and she almost moved forward before she caught sight of the bite mark on his shoulder through his bloody ripped button-up. The mark had small, black vein-like marks branching out from it for a few inches and she looked at his eye to see that the blue-gray iris was now a frightening red with an eerie glow. Her shoulders slumped and tears filled her eye as grief filled her being, "S-Sanji..."

A twisted grin came to his face and he stepped forward, making her take a step back, "Sanji... Please don't..." Something metallic in his right hand glinted and she glanced down to see a bloody kitchen knife and she felt her knees become weak. He took another step and she quickly turned on her heel before running in the opposite direction.

She heard his pounding footfalls a few yards behind her and she started going through an alley than had a lot of obstacles in it such as boxes, crates, low-hanging laundry lines, and wooden palettes. She jumped over any of the ones on the ground and slid under the objects at body level. She cursed under her breath as a chain-link fence came up and she jumped up on a fragile box before leaping up towards the wall and pushing off to the other side of the fence.

She rolled to soften her landing before she got in a crouch and looked back as Sanji reached the fence. He grinned and grabbed the fence with one hand, pressing his body against it while dragging his tongue along the bloody knife. She shuddered and for the first time in years, fear flooded her.

If it hadn't been one of her friends, she would've easily taken them down. Because Sanji was her friend, not to mention someone she had loved deeply, she couldn't bring herself to fight back. She just stared in horror as he shook the fence with a crazed smile and she stood up as tears began dripping down her cheek, "Oh, Sanji... Why did it have to be you...?"

He looked up at the top of the fence before looking back at her as he began to climb. She bit her lower lip and turned before running away. She was about to turn the corner when a body slammed into her, tackling her through a rotten wooden door to one of the buildings.

She felt searing pain in her right forearm and groaned as she looked up to see Sanji grinning down at her. Her heart stopped for a moment and she looked around for her pipe and saw it a few feet away from her head. She brought her legs up between them and kicked him away before turning and scrambling towards her weapon.

Sanji grabbed her rucksack and began pulling her back towards him before she slipped her arms from the straps, wincing a bit when the rough material rubbed against the slash in her forearm. Her fingers were an inch away from her pipe when he tossed her bag aside and grabbed her ankle. He roughly yanked her back away from her pipe and turned her around to face him while he situated himself between her legs and pinned her to the ground with one hand.

When he raised his knife above his head, she closed her eye as more tears slipped down her cheek. She waited for the strike, but it never came. Instead, she felt fingers gently brush against her cheek and she opened her eye to see him leaning down a bit and staring at her with a dazed look without his unnerving grin. She knitted her brows in confusion and watched his eye as it flitted over her face and she resisted the urge to call his name, fearing that it would get him out of his current trance and make him resume trying to kill her.

She could feel the blood on his hand smear against her skin and she grimaced and bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke in a soft voice as a sad smile came to her face, "Sanji... I know it's stupid to say this now, but... I love you..." His visible eye snapped up to meet hers and she could've sworn she saw clarity flash through it.

He stared at her for a moment and his knife clattered to the ground before he gripped her shoulders tightly, pushing her into the concrete floor as he leaned closer. Her breath caught in her throat and she ignored the pain in her back and shoulders in favor of staying still as she felt his breath against her neck. She swallowed nervously as a bead of sweat slid down her temple.

She tensed when she felt his tongue press against her neck before sliding up to her cheek and licking her tears away. He grasped her sleeveless shirt and leaned back enough to rip it off of her. She gasped and was about to cover herself when he tightly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground above her head with a warning growl.

She bit her lip and stayed still as he released her wrists to put his hands on her exposed upper body. He started roughly squeezing and groping everywhere he could, leaving bloody hand prints behind, before moving his hands down to grab her pants. She tensed again and looked at him with an eye wide with fear, "N-No, Sanji!"

He reached a hand up and grabbed her lower face, placing his palm over her mouth to silence her as his chest rumbled. He leaned down again and licked her cheek once more before nuzzling against it as his hold over her mouth softened. He removed his hand from her mouth and returned it to her pants before practically yanking them down until slipping them from one leg, leaving it dangling on the other.

She whimpered softly and clenched her fists as she shut her eye tightly. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and ripped the fabric away from her before shoving his own pants down enough to free himself. He leaned back on his knees and licked the palm of one of his hands, thoroughly coating it in saliva before wrapping it around his hardened member and stroking to wet it.

He once more pinned her wrists to the ground as he leaned over her and clenched his jaw as he slowly pushed in. She let out a pained whimper as she stretched to accommodate him and her back arched a bit. She bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and tilted her head back.

It seemed like an agonizing eternity until he was buried to the hilt. He closed his eye and groaned deeply as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. Not long after, he pulled out before slamming back in and moved his head back to lap up the blood dripping down her chin.

It soon became much easier for him to slide in and out of her as her body began producing slick and he let out a pleased growl. She let out high-pitched, breathy moans as her mind began to get hazy from the pleasure that started to blossom. He released her wrists to lean back and grab under her knees, smearing blood along her thighs in the process, and spreading her legs wider while pushing them up a bit.

He tilted his hip as he pistoned into her and brushed a spot within, making her back arch and a mewl to leave her throat. Tears yet again began pouring down her cheek and she put her right forearm over her eyes as her prosthetic hand clawed at the concrete by her left side, "Sanji!" He growled again and looped his left arm under her right leg and reached forward to grab her arm.

He pulled it away from her and held it up to his face, crazed grin returning as he dragged his tongue over it, lapping up the blood dripping down it and licking the gash. Her eye flew open and she tried to yank her arm away but he tightened his grip with a warning growl before pressing his open mouth to the wound to suck on it. She knitted her brows and panted as she squirmed against him.

He groaned and lightly grazed his teeth against her skin while his other hand tightened its grip on the back of her thigh. He swiped his tongue over her wound once more before pulling her up a bit by her arm. He then released her legs and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer to almost straddle him.

After bucking his hips a few more times, he reached climax and harshly bit down on her shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin and making blood pour from the new wound as he emptied himself inside her. She cried out and arched against him as the initial pain sent her to her own release before an intense burning came from the bite and the gash on her arm. He tightened his arms around her to keep her pressed against him as tremors racked her body from the pain spread through her entire being.

He kept his mouth on her shoulder and hugged her to him until she relaxed against him. Her breathing calmed down and she felt extremely sluggish as he released her shoulder before softly licking it. She slowly looked up at him and he returned her gaze with something flashing through his eye before her vision went dark.

Days later, reports popped up of two powerful infected terrorizing the city and leaving large bloodbaths and massacres in their wake. The infected were described as a black-haired female with a multitude of scars littering her torso along with a cybernetic left arm and right leg and only her left eye and the other was a blond male with his hair covering his right eye. The female's weapon of choice was a metal pipe stained with blood and dented in several places while the male used a large kitchen knife.

The reports had also mentioned that the two infected had rather unusual interactions. Up until they appeared, the infected barely acknowledged each other and would simply ignore others. Oddly enough, if one of the two got hurt or appeared to be less than in prime condition, the other would seem to dote on and protect the injured one until they healed.


End file.
